1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to artificial eye structures and, particularly, to an artificial eye structure capable of controlling a rotation angle of an artificial upper eyelid thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, an artificial eye structure for use in a toy/robot typically can rotate eyelids thereof to enhance authenticity of simulated behavior. The eyelids are generally driven to rotate by an electric motor which is noisy and easily damaged. On the other hand, driven by the electric motor, the eyelids are typically kept at either an open state or a close state. Reality of simulated behavior is somehow compromised.
What is needed, therefore, is an artificial eye structure which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.